Wake up
by Hoodraii
Summary: Un réveil particulier. Un amour particulier. Une liaison particulière. Tous les séparent et pourtant tous les lies. /!\ Attention, ceci est un Two shot avec Lemon entre deux hommes. Slash/Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, _

_Je sais, je devrais écrire Cœur de glace, mon Charry. Mais voilà, je suis comme qui dirais bloquer. Et il y avait ce Lemon qui me gênait dans ma tête. Alors je l'ai écrit pour me le sortir de la tête. ^^ ! _

_Donc me voilà avec un Two Shot. _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Disclamer : _Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à J. .

_Résumer_ : Un réveil particulier. Un amour particulier. Une liaison particulière. Tous les séparent et pourtant tous les lies.

_Rating : _**M**

_Warning : _Ceci est un slash. Une histoire entre deux hommes, donc homophobes faites demi-tour. Attention, Lemon.

* * *

**Wake up**

* * *

**Partie 1**

Je me réveille lentement, me demandant où je suis, ce que j'ai fait hier et pourquoi j'ai si mal à la tête… Un poids est présent sur ma poitrine, une chaleur inconnue jusqu'alors. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, seulement que le soleil est trop haut dans le ciel. Je papillonne doucement des yeux, essayant de les ouvrir. Mais le soleil me fait de l'œil. J'essaie de me détourner de la lumière mais il y a toujours ce poids sur mon torse.

C'est là que je m'aperçois que mes jambes sont entremêlées avec d'autres. La chaleur vient d'un corps. J'essaie de bouger, je me mets sur le côté, la personne près de moi se rapproche, sa tête, enfouie contre mon torse, se cale sous mon menton. Je me sens fourbu, mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens bien.

En se rapprochant, je sens son anatomie contre la mienne qui se réveille. Mon mât se tend doucement et malgré son sommeil, la virilité de celui qui est blotti contre moi se réveille également. Me voilà dans de beaux draps, c'est le cas de le dire. Je suis dans le lit d'un inconnu, parce que je ne reconnais pas la chambre. Avec un inconnu que je n'ai même pas pu voir. Nous avons fait je ne sais quoi… Parce que j'étais trop alcoolisé pour m'en souvenir.

Et me voilà qui bande.

Un petit gémissement se fait entendre, mon inconnu se frotte à moi dans son sommeil, réveillant plus encore mon pénis déjà en érection. Une de ses mains passe dans mon dos et me sert contre lui, ses doigts caressant mon épiderme dans son sommeil. Il pousse un petit soupir de contentement.

Je passe mes mains dans son dos et contre sa nuque, la peau est douce et velouté. Plus blanche que la mienne. Sa tête s'enfouit dans mon cou et je frissonne quand je sens son souffle s'écraser contre ma peau. J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux. Il sent l'agrume. Son odeur pique mon nez, mais apaise mon cœur. Je respire à grande goulée, comme pour m'imprégner de son odeur, comme pour ne jamais l'oublier.

Mes mains s'aventurent dans le dos, elles passent des monts et des creux et je fronce les sourcils. Des cicatrices, un sacré paquet de cicatrices. Une main toujours dans ses cheveux courts, je masse sa nuque du bout des doigts et mon inconnu soupir une nouvelle fois dans son sommeil.

Du bout des doigts je trace des arabesques invisibles, parcourant toute la peau à portée de main. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, essayant de regarder l'homme qui est dans mes bras. Je vois une chevelure blonde, comme les blés, un dos à la peau pâle. Mes yeux s'écarquillent face au nombre de cicatrices qui barrent son dos. Et je me demande comment est-ce arrivée. J'aimerais savoir, pour guérir chaque cicatrice. Je voudrais les embrasser pour faire oublier à mon inconnu qu'elles sont ici.

Mon regard descend plus bas et tombe sur deux globes de chaires parfaits et ronds. Et mon sexe se tend plus encore parce que je voudrais descendre et embrasser ces deux globes de chaires parfaites. Je voudrais parcourir la peau de ma langue et m'insinuer entre eux. Je voudrais aussi enfouir une autre partie de mon corps entre eux.

Alors avec délicatesse je dépose mon inconnu sur le ventre, son visage se cache dans l'oreiller et je n'ai pas le temps de voir son visage. Je me déplace au-dessus lui. Je commence par déposer de petits baisers sur ses épaules, ses omoplates. Je descends doucement et sensuellement dans le milieu du dos, où je dépose un million de baisers papillons. Ma langue s'invite à la danse et dépose des arabesques de salive. Je souffle doucement et regarde avec fascination la peau se couvrir de chaire de poule.

C'est si fascinant, le corps sous moi est si beau. L'homme est blond, plutôt fin mais musclé, il est plus grand que moi, mais surtout imberbe. Je ne fais pas le poids avec mon pauvre mètre soixante-cinq. Mes lèvres atteignent finalement le bas de son dos, il a toujours la tête renversée et maintenant le dos cambré, comme si lui aussi voulait plus. Une jambe est repliée sur le côté, laissant apercevoir la raie parfaite entre ces deux globes bien ronds et blancs. C'est à ce moment que je le remarque pour la première fois depuis que je me suis réveillé. Son tatouage. Sur le côté droit de son corps. Il commence sous son aisselle et se finit sur le haut de la cuisse. Un dragon. Un magnifique dragon. La tête est cachée sous lui, sur son torse surement. Les ailes de l'animal sont repliées sur son corps qui serpente doucement jusqu'à la queue tatouée en dessous de sa fesse. Je ne peux m'en empêcher, je dépose un baiser sur le bout de la queue et mes doigts parcourent les lignes du tatouage, muent de leur propre volonté.

Le fessier de mon inconnu se tend vers moi, comme pour réclamer toute mon attention. Alors je reviens vers les deux fossettes qui sont si mignonnes et si aguichantes. Je les embrasse langoureusement, puis descend plus bas. Je prends doucement les deux globes dans mes mains et un gémissement se fait entendre.

Je ne sais pas si mon inconnu est réveillé ou s'il gémit dans son sommeil, à dire vrai je m'en fiche. Je continue mon exploration. Je malaxe doucement ses fesses, descends sur les cuisses, les caresses du bout des doigts et me délecte des gémissements et de la peau frissonnante, de la chaire de poule qui apparaît. Je remonte finalement après avoir embrassé doucement les cuisses fermes et avoir frotté mon nez et mon menton sur la jonction entre les cuisses et les fesses. Je souris parce que l'homme sous moi glousse doucement et remue pour que j'arrête ma torture. Alors je reprends avec la douceur de mes lèvres, mais je sais que le piquant de ma barbe se fait sentir tout de même.

Je remonte sur les deux globes, ces deux fesses fermes et tentantes. Je sais que je suis gay depuis mon adolescence. Personne ne le sait vraiment dans mon entourage. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter…

Un autre gémissement me fait sortir de mes songes et je reprends mes caresses et mes baisers. J'arrive bientôt à l'endroit tant convoité. A l'aide de mes pouces j'écarte ces deux fesses blanches pour trouver ce que je recherche vraiment. Cette intimité qui me fait tant envie. Ma langue passe à plat de bas en haut de la raie de mon inconnu qui gémit de plus belle. Son fessier se tend vers moi comme pour réclamer plus.

Sa respiration se fait saccadée et s'accélère. Il halète doucement quand ma langue passe et repasse sur ce petit trou qui se crispe et se décrispe d'envie. La jambe gauche se plie plus encore et le bas du dos de mon inconnu se tend vers moi une nouvelle fois. Je souffle doucement sur l'anus face à moi et un délicieux frisson parcourt tout le corps de mon inconnu. Je voudrais remonter et retourner cet homme pour savoir qui il est, pour l'embrasser avec passion, mais ce que j'ai devant les yeux m'en empêche, la hampe, épaisse et tendu qui suinte de liquide, les bourses qui se contactent et se détende me donnent envie de les happer entre mes lèvres. De les embrasser, de faire courir ma langue dessus.

Mon propre sexe sursaute d'envie, et ma langue continue ses attouchements, je lèche doucement ses testicules, la base du pénis blanc et happe quelques perles salées qui suintent. La saveur me fait gémir et je continue ma torture. Je lèche et aspire doucement les deux testicules, ma langue continue son chemin sur le périnée puis vers ce petit trou si tentant. Je passe ma langue à plat puis mon muscle force contre le sien et s'insinue doucement dans l'intimité face à moi. Un râle rauque me fait savoir que l'homme apprécie vraiment le traitement. Alors je mets plus d'ardeur dans la tâche. Mes doigts caressent, ma langue lèche, mes lèvres embrassent. Et ma hampe laisse échapper du liquide pré éjaculatoire.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, j'insinue un doigt dans l'anus de mon… De mon quoi d'ailleurs ? Amant ? futur amant ? L'a-t-on déjà fait ? Je ne me souviens de rien. Je touche finalement cette glande dans le fondement de mon amant et il pousse un cri de jouissance qui fait tressauter mon pénis qui n'attend qu'une chose, s'insinuer à son tour. J'ajoute un doigt puis un autre.

Ils vont et viennent et le spectacle est envoûtant, et je voudrais que ce soit autre chose. Je reste un moment à regarder fasciné, rentrer doucement deux puis trois doigts, mais tout à coup je veux plus. Je me relève sur les genoux et cherche mon pantalon.

-Table de chevet.

La voix est rauque et me file un frisson, le halètement qui suit me fait haleter à mon tour. Je me dépêche d'ouvrir la table de chevet et d'y prendre ce qu'il me faut. Je trouve du lubrifiant et un préservatif. Je déroule le latex sur mon sexe, l'enduit copieusement de gel. J'essuie mes doigts sur le draps et vient poser mes mains sur le corps sous moi. Du bout des doigts je caresse le dos meurtri. Je descends, encore et encore et finalement j'arrive à l'endroit désiré. À l'aide d'une main j'écarte les globes comme je peux, de l'autre, je tiens ma hampe et m'enfonce doucement en lui.

Mon inconnu rejette la tête en arrière, ses cheveux blond miroitent les reflets du soleil et il ressemble à un ange. Un ange cambrée avec mon sexe qui entre doucement dans son corps, il y a tant de luxure que je dois me retenir de jouir.

Je progresse lentement pour ne pas le blesser, et sans que je m'en aperçoive, mes testicules tapent doucement contre les siennes. Soudain je pousse un râle rauque. C'est tellement bon.

Je baisse mon torse pour rencontrer son dos, mes avant-bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, la sensation est exquise. Je voudrais rester comme ça pour l'éternité. J'embrasse les épaules et le haut du dos de mon inconnu qui gémit doucement. Je dois prendre quelques instant pour éviter de jouir trop vite.

Je reste ainsi quelques minutes avant que mon bel inconnu ne s'impatiente et m'envoie un coup de rein en me marmonnant de bouger.

Alors j'entame un long va et vient, doux pour commencer, puis de plus en plus langoureux. Je me prends à détester ce latex qui enserre ma hampe. Je sais que ce serait mille fois mieux sans…

Mon amant gémit, crie son plaisir et j'aime ça. Je voudrais que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Je voudrais que cet inconnu reste inconnu. Je voudrais qu'il reste encore un instant celui que je voudrais qu'il soit, mais qu'il ne sera jamais. Cet homme dont je suis amoureux depuis tant d'années sans pouvoir me l'accorder vraiment.

Et il me manque quelque chose. Cette intimité que je n'ai pas là maintenant, je voudrais des lèvres sous les miennes. Je voudrais des yeux gris qui me regardent avec envie et passion…

Pourtant, mes coups de reins deviennent plus chaotiques et je sens la jouissance monter en moi au fil des minutes. Soudain, sans que je n'aie eu à toucher la hampe humide de mon amant, il jouit dans un cri profond, déversant son sperme entre les draps et sur son ventre. Entre l'odeur d'agrumes qui augmente et son canal qui se serre sur ma verge en ébullition, je ne peux retenir ma jouissance et après quelques coups de reins supplémentaire je me vide dans le latex du préservatif. Un râle sort de mes lèvres. J'ai un nom au bout des lèvres mais je n'ose pas le dire. Alors je me tais et pousse un soupir. Après quelques secondes, je sors doucement de ce canal étroit et retire le latex de mon sexe, je fais un nœud avec le préservatif et cherche une poubelle. Je me lève jusqu'à la salle de bain et je jette la chose souillé. Je me lave les mains et trouve un gant de toilette que j'humidifie. Je prends une serviette et je retourne dans la chambre.

Mon inconnu est maintenant sur le dos, une jambe relevée, un bras sur son visage. Son torse et son ventre maculé de sperme se soulèvent à un rythme régulier mais rapide. Je monte doucement sur le lit et nettoie les dégâts. Il me remercie du bout des lèvres sans enlever son bras de devant ses yeux.

Je reste un instant à vouloir qu'il enlève son bras pour que je puisse voir son visage, mais il n'en fait rien. Alors je prends soin de lui et j'essuie toute les trace de nos faits. Je détail le tatouage, ce magnifique Dragon, il a la tête posé sous son pectoral droit. Une aile est dépliée sur son ventre et j'ai envie de toucher ce dragon. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Alors je m'attelle à ma tâche sans plus de mots.

Une fois essuyé je me retourne pour aller dans la salle de bain. Soudain des chuchotements interrompit ma marche.

-J'aimerais des réveils comme celui-ci tous les matins de ma misérable vie…

Je me retourne vers le lit. Et ce que je vois me coupe le souffle. Je perds tous mes moyens, je perds mon sang froid… Je lâche tout et tombe à genoux sur le sol. Le souffle coupé.

Des milliers de pensées s'entrechoquent dans mon esprit, je ne sais plus quoi faire ni comment réagir.

.

Je suis éveillé depuis un moment maintenant. Je me remémore la soirée d'hier et j'essaie de ne pas pleurer. Je suis là, dans ses bras. Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête et que je puisse rester ici pour l'éternité. Il est tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. J'aurais aimé que ça arrive avant, qu'il me voit moi et pas le petit con arrogant que j'ai toujours été. Mais je sais qu'il ne me verra jamais.

J'étais persuadé qu'il était hétéro, qu'il avait même fini avec la sœur de son meilleur ami. Mais non. Il était là, dans ce bar gay et j'en ai profité pour le souler… Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il se souviendra de quoi que ce soit quand il se réveillera.

Alors je reste là, je l'observe et je caresse son visage que je connais par cœur. Du bout des doigts je trace son visage, et porté de leur propre volonté, ils se perdent dans la chevelure ébène. Bien plus longue que dans mon souvenir, mais si douce au touché. Je resterais bien des heures ainsi mais il se réveille…

Et je sais que c'est le commencement de la fin de mon rêve. Alors je pose ma tête contre son torse et je ferme les yeux, plongeant mon visage profondément dans son torse et sous son menton.

Il se tourne et je passe un bras sur lui, nos jambes entremêlées. Je ferme les yeux le plus possible, m'accrochant de toutes mes forces à son corps. Je redoute plus que tout ce réveil. Je redoute les mots… Je ne sais plus quoi penser…

Je me perds dans mes pensées, sans m'apercevoir qu'il me caresse doucement. Il trace les lignes qui me hantent. Ces cicatrices que mon père m'a infligées… Pour me punir… Pour me remettre sur le droit chemin comme il le disait. Dire que je regrette qu'il soit mort serait mentir. Je suis juste soulagé.

Je gémis quand mon corps se tend. Et je sens mon cœur qui loupe un battement. Je ne sais comment, il est maintenant dans mon dos, ses lèvres sont sur ma peau, sa langue parcourt mon épiderme, celui qui est abîmé, son souffle chatouille et me donne une multitude de frissons. Je veux qu'il continue, que mon rêve se poursuive encore un instant, alors je le laisse panser mes plaies. Il embrasse ces cicatrices que je déteste tant et que personne n'a jamais touchées. Oui… Oui, ses baisers sur ces choses immondes sont comme un baume pour mon cœur. Et sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, des larmes roulent doucement sur mes joues.

Il a toujours été ainsi, le baume de mon cœur. Celui qui apaise mes démons sans que je ne lui demande rien. Sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Sans même qu'il ne le sache…

Il dévie de sa trajectoire et parcours mon tatouage du bout des doigts. Et je redoute qu'il trouve le sens caché de ce tatouage alors je fais le nécessaire pour qu'il reprenne là où il en était.

Il revient finalement dans le bas de mon dos et ce qu'il fait me fait s'envoler mon cerveau. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, seulement à l'aimer plus que je ne pensais l'aimer. Il est si doux, si tendre que mon cœur chavire à nouveau pour cet homme. L'homme à qui j'aurais tout donnée si j'avais plus de courage…

Quand sa barbe chatouille la jonction de mes cuisses et mes fesses je ne peux m'empêcher de me tortiller et de glousser. Ma peau est sensible ici.

Quand finalement sa langue s'insinue en moi, je ne peux retenir mon râle de plaisir. C'est si agréable. Je veux plus, je veux tout de lui. J'aimerais qu'il me donne tout et plus encore. Que mon rêve ne s'arrête jamais.

Ses lèvres sont douces et sa langue est chaude, mais ses joues piquent et les sensations combinées contre ma peau est formidable. J'aime le chaume de ses joues râpeuses sur la peau sensible de mes fesses et je prie pour qu'il ne parte jamais…

Je veux plus. Alors quand il se relève, et sans que je ne le voie, je lui indique le tiroir de la table de chevet. J'entends qu'il l'ouvre, qu'on déchire un emballage et tout ces bruits caractéristiques me font m'impatienter.

Je pense qu'il va être dur comme hier… Mais pourtant, il est si doux quand il s'insinue en moi que j'en pleure de joie et mon cœur se serre douloureusement.

Il me fait l'amour, comme il ferait l'amour à l'être qu'il aimerait le plus au monde, il m'embrasse la nuque, le cou, le dos. Ses allés et venus sont langoureux, doux, et pourtant ils sont jouissifs. Il frappe ma prostate à chaque coup de reins, une main est perdue dans mes cheveux, l'autre accrochée à mon épaule. Et moi je gémis de bonheur et de jouissance.

Il ne me manque qu'une chose, je voudrais voir ses yeux, je voudrais contempler son visage expressif. Je voudrais embrasser ses lèvres, caresser son visage…

La tension est tel qu'un autre coup tout droit dans ma glande malmenée me fait jouir comme je n'ai jamais jouit de ma vie. Je sens mon canal se resserrer sur sa hampe et c'est à son tour de se déverser. J'aurais voulu sentir sa semence en moi. J'aurais voulu garder une trace indélébile de lui. Pourtant, il sort délicatement de mon corps et se lève.

Je l'écoute se laver les mains et attends, je suis retourné, un bras sur mon visage. J'appréhende vraiment… J'ai la trouille. Je sais ce qu'il va suivre. Il va hurler à la mort et m'envoyer son poing dans la figure. Il va déchirer mon cœur en mille morceau, les piétiner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de mon pauvre organe meurtri. Et comme pour le prouver mon cœur se sert douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

Je sursaute en sentant un gant humide sur mon ventre. Il me nettoie sommairement, caressant du bout des doigts mon tatouage. Et je frissonne. Finalement il m'essuie avec une serviette douce et repart. Et mes lèvres s'ouvrent et débitent ce que je garde enfoui en moi. Sans que mon cerveau ne s'en aperçoive en premier lieu.

Mes entrailles se nouent, mon cœur loupe plusieurs battements et je me relève assis, les yeux écarquillés.

Mais jamais je ne m'attendais à voir l'homme que j'aime depuis si longtemps me regarder avec ses yeux…

Oh non, il n'y a pas de haine dans ses pupilles. Il y a tant de douleur, une pointe de peur, de regret et comme de la trahison ?

Et comme au ralenti, je vois le gant et la serviette tomber sur le sol et il les suit. Tombant à genoux, la bouche ouverte avec une respiration saccadée. Je me relève sur mes genoux incrédule et regarde la scène sans comprendre.

Où est la colère où sont les poings qui s'abattent sur moi ? Où est mon cœur brisé au sol ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, _

_Me voilà avec la suite et fin de cet OS très citronné. Sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai oublié de remercier ma Bêta lectrice pour son aide mais surtout pour sa petite correction. Je sais hélas que c'est insuffisant mais je n'arrive pas à voir mes fautes… Alors je ne saurais vous dire s'il y en a beaucoup ou non… Donc désolé et merci tout de même de lire. _

_Merci a vous pour vos review, je suis ravie que mes écrits plaisent. _

_Donc, Merci à ma Noour ! _

_Réponse anonyme : _

_Ana : _Merci pour tes compliments, je suis ravie que ça te plaise et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant. A bientôt.

_Maintenant je vous laisse à votre lecture. A bientôt ! _

_Hoodraii._

* * *

**Wake up**

* * *

**Partie 2**

Je me précipite vers l'homme à genoux, je le prends dans mes bras, lui chuchote tout ce qu'il me passe par la tête. Cela n'a ni queue ni tête mais il respire un peu mieux. J'essaie de le faire se lever pour l'asseoir sur le lit, le sol n'étant pas le plus confortable, mais aussi car il faut aussi qu'on discute. Il me suit, je lui tiens la main et le fait s'allonger sur mon lit, après avoir enlevé le drap souillé.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, je chuchote son prénom, ce prénom que j'ai sur le bout de la langue chaque fois que je le vois mais que je me suis toujours interdit de prononcer.

-Harry…

Ses orbes émeraude me regardent, grandes ouvertes, pleines de larmes. Mon cœur se sert doucement face à son visage empli de tristesse. La douleur, la peur et la pointe d'espoir que je lis au fond de ses prunelles font battre mon cœur plus fort.

Alors plus audacieux que je ne me pensais, j'approche ma main et j'essuie ses larmes du bout des doigts. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes lèvres ont remplacés mes doigts et j'embrasse son visage du bout des lèvres, faisant redoubler ses sanglots.

Et moi ? Je reste un instant con. Parce qu'Harry s'accroche à moi, comme pour ne pas sombrer.

-Drago… Chuchote-t-il dans une litanie et avec une 'agonie qui me brise le cœur et l'âme.

A-t-on été aussi stupide l'un comme l'autre ?

-je… Je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller… Murmure Harry. Je ne veux plus jamais quitter ce rêve. Reste avec moi Drago S'il te plait… Ne me laisse jamais.

Et mon cœur se gonfle d'amour, de tendresse, de douceur alors que mon cerveau est englobé d'incompréhension.

-Tu es réveillé Harry. Je déclare doucement en caressant ses cheveux. Tu es réveillé. Tu ne rêves pas. Et je suis là. Oh… Harry… Je sanglote à mon tour.

Il me prend dans ses bras, son nez dans mon cou, une main dans mes cheveux l'autre dans le bas de mon dos. Et il me sert à m'en faire mal, à m'en marquer. Mais pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens bien. A ma place. Je voudrais que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Je voudrais qu'il ne reparte jamais que l'on reste dans ce lit pour toujours.

Ses doigts caressent mes cicatrices avec révérence. Avec douceur.

-Qui a fait ça ? Chuchote-t-il dans mon cou.

Je soupire doucement, ma voix tremble un peu quand je lui dis que c'est mon père. Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi. Je pourrais étouffer… Mais je me sens juste protéger. A ma place. Et je parle alors de tout… De tout ce que mon géniteur a fait. Les doloris, les coups de cannes… Les punitions… Toutes ces paroles se déversent à flots de mes lèvres.

Jamais je n'en ai parlé. Personne ne sait, pas même mes amis. Normalement, c'est caché par un glamour, mais avec la beuverie d'hier, je les ai oubliés… Comme j'ai oublié de cacher mon tatouage. Ça aussi personne ne le sait.

Comme je n'ai jamais parler de mon amour pour le survivant… Pour Harry Potter… Moi… Drago Malefoy, je suis amoureux de mon pire ennemi… Oui, c'est risible, ça l'était… Mais c'est devenu ma souffrance de tout les jours depuis 8 ans maintenant. Depuis le tournoi des trois sorciers…

J'ai voulu qu'à la place du poing sur mon visage, ce soit ses doigts qui me caressent... Et j'ai commencé à rêver de lui. J'ai toujours entendu qu'entre l'amour et la haine il n'y avait qu'un pas… Eh bien, oui… Il n'y a qu'un pas, un minuscule pas que j'ai franchis.

J'ai vingt-deux ans, Harry aussi, depuis quelques jours. J'ai réussi à me faire un nom dans les potions et la Médicomagie, malgré mon patronyme synonyme de mangemort pour la totalité de la communauté magique.

J'ai voulu partir, mais si j'étais parti alors je n'aurais plus vu Harry… Et tout plutôt que de vivre loin de lui… Alors je suis resté, et j'ai encaissé les mauvaises paroles… Je me montre fort mais je souffre en silence.

Un baiser sur ma joue me sort de mes pensées noires… Des doigts parcourent mon visage. Essuient les larmes qui y coulent. Mon père m'aurait traité de tous les noms en me disant qu'un Malefoy ne pleure pas comme une fillette…

Je le regarde, lui et son magnifique visage, ses cheveux longs et ondulés, qui encadre ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes.

-Embrasse-moi Harry… Je murmure dans une plainte.

Il souffle doucement, son visage s'approche et je sens son souffle chaud se mélanger avec le miens.

-Tu es sur Drago ? Chuchote-t-il tout près de mes lèvres.

-J'en rêve depuis des années…

Il n'attend pas la fin de ma phrase que ses lèvres douces et pulpeuses se posent sur les miennes. Sa main se perd dans mes cheveux, l'autre dans mon cou, juste sous mon oreille, son pouce caressant ma joue imberbe. Son chaume frotte contre mon menton et irrite ma peau mais j'aime tant cette sensation.

Son corps recouvre le mien et je sens l'excitation monter en moi. Sa bouche bouge doucement contre la mienne, dans un baiser si doux, si tendre, qui apaise les battements de mon cœur, le fait fondre. J'ai envie de lui hurler combien je l'aime. Mais une langue mutine fait s'ouvrir mes lèvres et le baiser devient langoureux. Sa langue cherche la mienne, son souffle aspire le mien.

Il est ma bouffée d'oxygène, ma lueur d'espoir dans la nuit noire, je me noie depuis des années et il me sauve avec un baiser.

Finalement, peut être n'est-ce qu'un rêve. Mais alors je veux dormir toute ma vie, juste pour qu'il continue à m'embrasser jusqu'à la nuit des temps.

Il s'écarte de ma bouche, son front contre le mien, nous haletons tout les deux. Il se pose plus rudement sur moi, sa hampe se frotte contre la mienne, et je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'il s'engouffre en moi encore et encore, qu'il me fasse l'amour et qu'il m'aime.

Je lui tends le lubrifiant qui est près de moi et le supplie de me faire l'amour encore. Il se relève sur les genoux, caresse mon torse et mon ventre puis ma verge dressée. Il baisse la tête, me donne un baiser chaste. Ses émeraudes brillent de mille feux, de tendresse, ainsi que d'autre chose que j'espère au plus profond de moi, être de l'amour. Il se baisse encore et entame un ballet de baisers sur mon torse, embrassant le haut de mon tatouage avant de prendre un de mes tétons entre ses dents. Il le suce, le mordille, m'envoyant des ondes de douleurs et de plaisir à travers tout le corps. Ses doigts jouent avec mon autre téton, puis il continue plus bas, il arrive à ma hampe.

D'une main il l'attrape et approche sa bouche, il sort sa langue et lèche mon gland luisant. Il gémit, je ne sais pas si c'est d'envie… Mais je l'espère. Il lèche le pourtour, descend vers la base et englobe une de mes testicules qu'il lèche et suce avec passion. Puis il passe à l'autre et le traitement me donne envie de jouir…

Finalement il avale toute ma hampe et je crie de surprise et d'excitation. Mes halètements son désordonnées. Je baragouine tout un tas de chose sans queue ni tête. Il suce ma hampe et s'il continue je vais jouir alors je tire ses cheveux, et il lâche ma verge dans un bruit indécent, de la salive plein le menton. Je le ramène à moi et l'embrasse sauvagement. Je sens le goût de mon sexe dans sa bouche et manque de jouir.

Je devrais être dégoûté mais c'est le contraire. Cette fois-ci, je prends le lubrifiant, me met assis, l'emportant avec moi et je débouchonne le tube. Je badigeonne sa hampe et le supplie de me prendre maintenant. Il me rallonge. Il s'allonge sur moi et avec tant de délicatesse que mon cœur se réchauffe de bonheur, il s'insinue dans mon fondement.

Il pousse un petit soupir tremblant, ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens, il entame un va et vient langoureux. Chaques poussées me procurent un plaisir sans nom, je jure comme un chartier, m'accroche à tout ce que je peux, mes jambes autour de ses hanches, mes ongles enfoncés dans sa peau à lui tirer le sang.

Il m'embrasse, avalant mes gémissements, me martèle de ses coups profonds. dans un dernier coup de rein je me déverse dans un cri inarticulé. Je sens mon muscle anal se serrer sur sa hampe et il me suit peu de temps après.

Je sens son sperme se répandre en moi, me réchauffer de l'intérieur. C'est juste divin. Il tente de se retirer mais je l'en empêche avec mes jambes.

C'est là que ça se passe, j'écarquille les yeux face à ce halo de lumière blanche aux reflets bleutés qui nous entoure. La magie…

La magie des âmes liées. Devant la magie, nous sommes unis et rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer. C'est rare… Harry ne le voit pas, mais face à mes yeux écarquillés il tourne la tête et ces yeux font de même.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-La magie… C'est la magie… Je… Je t'aime Harry… Depuis si longtemps… Je chuchote blotti dans son coup.

Il resserre ses bras sur moi.

-Je t'aime aussi Drago… Je t'aime tellement…

Je ferme les yeux. De douleur, de bonheur… De honte, de peur… Je ne sais plus.

Nous restons ainsi, sans bouger. Sa hampe fini par sortir de moi et je sens son sperme qui coule hors de mon corps également. Il grimace, s'écarte doucement. Je gémis, les yeux toujours fermés et il m'embrasse les lèvres le nez le front.

-Je reviens. Il chuchote.

Alors je le laisse s'écarter. Mes jambes retombent lourdement sur le matelas. J'entends l'eau couler puis le silence. Je l'entends revenir et le sent sur le lit : Il m'essuie, prends soin de moi, me nettoie doucement, tendrement. Il jette le gant et la serviette au sol et se remet près de moi et m'enlace. Finalement, je crois que nous nous endormons.

.

Je me réveille pour la deuxième fois dans les bras d'Harry. Je me blottis contre lui en soupirant de bonheur.

-Bonsoir mon ange ! Chuchote-t-il.

Je marmonne un bonsoir et il glousse doucement. Je m'étire comme un chat. Il me caresse le dos de bas en haut et mon cœur se gonfle d'amour. Je plie mes mains sur son torse et pose mon menton dessus, il a un bras dans mon dos l'autre derrière la tête et il me regarde avec le sourire.

-Alors… C'est quoi cette histoire de magie ? Demande-t-il.

Je déglutis, tout à coup bien moins sur de moi.

-je… J'ai lu des livres qui raconte que… La magie nous créer avec une espèce d'âme sœur… Comme je ne sais pas, deux personne faites l'une pour l'autre… Je n'ai jamais entendu parler mais dans les livres ils disent que la magie, lors d'une union charnel, quand l'amour est là et réciproque, peut lier deux personnes. C'est… C'est comme se marier devant la magie mais en plus puissant…

Harry écarquille les yeux, fronce les sourcils puis il lève les yeux au ciel avant de rire. Je me renfrogne, essayant de me relever.

-Je ne ris pas de toi Drago. Me dit-il en se tournant sur le matelas.

Nous nous faisons face.

-Je ris parce que décidément, je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde.

Un petit sourire ourle mes lèvres. C'est vrai. Il ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde.

Puis il soupir se recouche sur le dos, passe ses mains sur son visage et mon cœur se serre d'appréhension.

-Donc… Nous… Sommes comme... ?

-Mariés ? oui… Devant la magie…

Plusieurs émotions passent dans ses yeux… Et je commence à redouter la suite… Pourtant il pousse un soupir et se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

-Tant mieux je n'aurais plus jamais à te partager… Murmure-t-il. Je t'aime Drago et j'étais sincère…

-Mais ? Je chuchote anxieux.

-Mais… Personne ne sait que je suis gay… Je veux dire… je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne… Surtout dans le monde magique… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter…

-Tu… tu sais que dans la communauté magique c'est courant ? Je veux dire… C'est possible d'avoir des enfants pour un couple de femmes ou d'hommes… Il n'y en a pas beaucoup mais il y en a… c'est toléré…

-Quoi ?!

-Personne ne te l'a jamais dit ?

Il secoue la tête. Ferme les yeux. Pousse un soupir.

-D'accord. Alors laissons le monde extérieur dehors. Je… Je veux juste pouvoir profiter de toi encore et encore avant de… De devoir annoncer que je suis gay et mariée à l'homme que j'aime depuis… Depuis trop longtemps…

-Nous avons été deux idiots, pas vrai ? Je chuchote doucement.

-Oui... Je crois… Mais peu-importe. Crois-moi… Je ne vais plus te lâcher maintenant. Je t'aime mon Dragon. Susurre-t-il dans mon oreille en me prenant dans ces bras.

Je sais que nous avons besoin de manger… De prendre une douche aussi… Que nos amis sont censés savoir… Que le monde extérieur va devoir accepter… Mais je m'en fiche. Nous verrons demain… Plus tard. J'ai seulement envie de rester dans ces bras encore un peu. Nous mangerons plus tard. Nous vivrons plus tard. Alors je pousse un soupir et je me blottis contre Harry Potter.

-Je t'aime Harry. Je chuchote contre sa peau.

Et nous nous embrassons encore et encore.

Nous verrons plus tard, pour le reste… Demain. Je veux juste profiter de l'instant présent.


End file.
